


The Trans-Pacifica Railroad

by CartoonContinuations



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Trans Character, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonContinuations/pseuds/CartoonContinuations
Summary: Pacifica's parents send their daughter on a train bound for a transgendered youth reform school. Will Mabel be able to rescue her best friend in time?





	1. The Northwest Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so comments are highly appreciated!

The Northwest Mansion foyer was extremely quiet save for the warm, crackling fire. Contrasting it was the cold, displeased Preston Northwest. Priscilla stood by his side as Pacifica looked down at her shoes. Looming over his daughter with his arms crossed and unwaveringly glaring eyes, Preston finally spoke.

“Young lady, do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?” boomed Preston.

“Father, I’m sorry” squeaked the submissive Pacifica. “I shouldn’t have given that homeless man any money.”

“Pacifica, dear, I thought we raised you better than to waste our hard-earned inherited cash” replied Preston. “However, that is not what I am upset about.”

“What then?” asked the timid girl.

Pricilla interjected. “We saw your interactions with that girl from the woods. What was her name? Maple?”

“No, darling, I believe that’s a syrup” stated Preston. “Though I suppose it would be sensible for someone of her stature to be named after such an item” he thought aloud.

Perhaps a little too loudly, Pacifica shouted, “Mabel!…” Pacifica cleared her throat. “Her name is Mabel.”

“Ah, yes, well you are not to see any more of that girl” said Preston bluntly. “You’re a Northwest, her kind must not mingle with ours.”

“Her kind? How could you say something like that?! I like her and she likes me, why can’t you support me?”

“Pacifica Elise Northwest! Where are your manners?” questioned Priscilla.

“No, Priscilla, it’s all right” remarked Preston. “This is my fault.”

Stunned, Priscilla looked over at her husband. “It is?”

“Yes” he replied. “This has been going on for far too long. We give her an inch and she takes a mile” gestured Preston.

“What are you saying?” asked Pacifica nervously.

 Preston sternly looked his daughter in the eyes. “You know very well. Though your mother and I were skeptical at first, we supported your transition to a female. We only did so because of the financial opportunities a wealthy male suitor would present this family, but you’ve clearly gone too far with this femininity of yours. You are a confused young man and it is time to put an end to this nonsense.”

 Horrified, Pacifica took a step back and put a hand on her forehead. She felt like she was going to pass out. Sure, her parents were classist fools, but this was beyond harsh even for them. Pacifica never thought it would come to this, that her parents would be unable to support her for who she is.

With tears beginning to well up in her eyes, Pacifica mustered, “I… I don’t believe it… My own parents…”

Priscilla cut in. “Your father and I have been talking, and we’ve decided to send you to St. Helga’s Reform School.”

Preston nodded in approval. “They’ll turn you back into a real man. One day, you’ll come to realize how childish this phase of yours was and thank us.”

Pacifica was outraged. “Thank you?! Are you kidding me?! It’s not a phase, this is who I am! Just because I identify as a girl doesn’t mean I have to be attracted to boys! How can you not understand that?!”

Preston ignored his daughter’s outburst. “The train leaves tomorrow at noon. Your mother and I will accompany you.”

 Pacifica stormed upstairs, shouting back at her parents, “Those places should be illegal!”


	2. Pacifica's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica contemplates her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by my real life experiences.

Pacifica slammed her door shut and flopped on her bed facedown. A waterfall of tears ran down the young girl’s face as she struggled to breathe through all her crying. Many thoughts raced through her head: “How could my parents do this to me?” “Do they even love me?” “Am I really a messed up individual?”

Pacifica got up and walked over to her vanity. She almost broke down in tears once more as she saw her true self looking back at her through the mirror: a beautiful, flawless girl. She remembered how the mirror was, for the longest time, the bane of her existence; many mornings were spent angrily trying to fix her hair, do her makeup, and perfect her eyelashes, all to look on the outside how she felt on the inside. Too often were these efforts in vain, as the beautiful girl Pacifica envisioned appeared for an all-too-brief moment in the mirror but then disappeared to show the disappointed figure of a boy. It wasn’t too long ago that the girl in the mirror finally stayed, and now her parents were going to take away her peace and comfort.

Pacifica washed her makeup off and put on her slender nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, and a slight smile appeared on her face as she saw herself. Her smile quickly faded as she realized that was the last time she’d ever get to see her true self.

All the jealous residents in Gravity Falls thought of Pacifica as the luckiest girl in the world: rich, popular, and beautiful. She got everything she wanted, or so they thought. Whereas Pacifica used to scoff at the notion that money can’t buy you everything, she was quickly coming to realize that Mabel, her best friend, was right all along.

“If only they knew what I went through” thought Pacifica.

Sighing, Pacifica got into bed. Memories of her and Mabel earlier that day floated though her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica gets ready to leave for St. Helga's Reform School.

Pacifica woke up at 8:00 sharp as the butler brought her breakfast-in-bed, right on schedule. For a few seconds, Pacifica was blissfully ignorant of what was to come in several hours. As she ate her five-star meal, she recalled last night’s events. Pacifica suddenly lost her appetite and got out of bed. After showering and drying off, she noticed a note her mother left by a pair of clothes: “St. Helga’s dress code.” Pacifica was mortified: a plain black t-shirt and khaki shorts going down to her knees.

“Ugh, might as well be wearing pants, what’s the point?” thought Pacifica. With no choice, she slipped into the detestable garments.

Almost instinctively, Pacifica reached for her makeup kit but looked at herself in the mirror and remembered it would no longer be necessary. One final, terrible thought crossed Pacifica’s mind: her hair. Pacifica tenderly swept her fingers through her luscious locks, dreading her arrival at St. Helga’s wherein they would surely be cut.

Pacifica went downstairs at 11:00 sharp, got in the limo with her parents, and departed for the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pacifica. I wonder how things are going with Mabel...


	4. The Mystery Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel wakes up after a night of fun with Pacifica.

Mabel’s eyes fluttered open. Petting Waddles, she recalled how much fun she had with Pacifica last night. Walking into the hallway, she glanced at the clock: 11:00.

“Oh my gosh, I’ve overslept!” screamed Mabel.

From their room, Dipper grumbled, “Wh… Huh?”

Mabel ran over to her brother’s bed. “Dipper, it’s 11:00! There’s so much to do, so much to see, so little time! We’ve gotta get going!”

Dipper grabbed his pillow and flopped it onto his face. “Later, Mabel… Sleep now.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and smiled. “Oh, bro-bro.”

Mabel got ready for the day then bounded downstairs to the kitchen. The perky girl poured herself a glass of Mabel Juice as Grunkle Stan prepared some Stancakes for himself.

“Morning, sleepyhead” goaded the old man. “You’re not one to sleep in so, eh, ‘late’. So how was last night? Lemme guess, totally-”

Just as Grunkle Stan said “lame”, Mabel shouted, “Awesome!”

“We at so much food, Pacifica and I-” Mabel gasped. “Oh my gosh, Pacifica!”

“You and Pacifica what?” questioned Grunkle Stan.

“Grunkle Stan, I've gotta go! I need to thank Pacifica for taking me to the carnival!” Mabel gulped down the rest of her liquid concoction and bursted out the front door of the Mystery Shack.

Grunkle Stan shrugged. “Eh, whatever. Now where did I put those fake stop signs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shenanigans is Grunkle Stan getting himself into this time? How will Mabel know where to find Pacifica?


	5. Fancy Door, Fancy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel visits the Northwest Mansion to thank Pacifica for taking her to the carnival.

Mabel knocked on the Northwest Mansion’s massive entrance doors. The door on the right opened slightly as a preppy old man greeted the smiling girl.

“May I help you?” asked the elderly gentleman politely.

Mabel squealed. “Hey, you’re the fancy man from the party!”

“Yes, very good, Miss” he replied.

“I just wanted to stop by and say thanks to Pacifica” said Mabel.

“Very thoughtful, Miss, but I’m afraid the Northwests are away at the moment” said the butler.

Confused, Mabel asked, “Away? Where?”

“Ordinarily, it would be ill-advised of me to answer a question of such private matters, but given the circumstances, I feel it is imperative to do so.” The old man kneeled down to Mabel’s level and handed her a pamphlet. Putting his hand vertically to the side of his face, the butler whispered, “She is being taken to St. Helga’s Reform School. Their train is due to leave in a matter of minutes at the local railway station.”

Mabel’s eyes widened as she perused the pamphlet. For a second, she was shocked at the news she had just received, but a renewed sense of purpose quickly took hold; Mabel knew she had to save her friend. Thanking the fancy old man, Mabel immediately ran as fast as she could to Gravity Falls Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mabel be able to catch Pacifica's train in time, or will she be too late?


	6. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets a remarkable new friend who can help her rescue Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following along and enjoying this, please leave a comment!

Mabel was almost completely out of breath as she arrived at Gravity Falls Central, a place she hadn’t been to since her escapade with Quentin Trembley. The station’s punitive size reinforced the fact that Gravity Falls wasn’t on any maps; there was only one platform and one ticket booth, and the place was empty except for a train pulling out of the station. Wait, the train!

Mabel ran as fast as she could, but the train was gaining speed and rapidly outpaced the young girl. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, Mabel quickly remembered something very important. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out her trusty grappling hook, aimed at the caboose, and fired. Mabel soared at a high-speed towards the train, slowing down as she got close and landing safely on the outside of the caboose.

Mabel sat outside for a few moments to catch her breath, admiring the rural view. When her energy returned, Mabel entered the caboose. She could hardly see a few feet in front of herself as it was very dark and, she thought to herself, quite scary.

“If Dipper was here, he would’ve brought a flashlight” thought Mabel. Inching forward, the excitable girl heard a noise and screamed. Suddenly the lights flickered on.

In front of her stood, actually, floated, the ghost of who appeared to be a conductor from many decades ago. A bluish glow surrounded the thin older ghost. He wore thick circular glasses and sported an impressive mustache.

“Heavens, child, you nearly scared me to death! Again!” remarked the ghost. Mabel thought he sounded like one of those nasal-voiced radio hosts from the ‘40s.

“Woah, who are you?” asked Mabel.

“Names Tommy Ray Handley” replied the ghost happily. “Been the conductor of this here train for well over half a century, yessiree. And you are?”

“Mabel Pines!”

“Swell meeting you, Mabel!” Mr. Handley extended his arm to shake Mabel's hand, but Mabel's hand went right through him.

“So do you, like, still collect tickets?” asked Mabel.

The conductor looked saddened. “No, not anymore. Folks seem to be scared by the sight of a ghost conductor.”

“No!” exclaimed Mabel, genuinely surprised.

“Yes! Strangest thing, I spook people, but next time they’re aboard, they’re as calm as a cat. It’s as if they’ve completely erased me from their memories! Anywho, I love this job, I just can’t part with it. So I spend my days on this here train, enjoying the view and remembering the olden days.” Mr. Handley smiled as he looked around the train for a moment. “Say, what brings you aboard?”

“Sorry I don’t have a ticket, but it’s an emergency!” said Mabel.

“An emergency, you say?” asked the conductor. “Well paint me even more blue, what seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve gotta help my friend!” said Mabel. She explained the situation to Mr. Handley.

“What a slapdashed befuddlement!” exclaimed the ghost.

“Um, yeah” replied Mabel. “So do you think you could help me?” she asked.

“Could I! Just you wait, those Northwests won’t know what hit’em! I know a guy, real big, used to be a lumberjack-”

“Nah nah nah” interrupted Mabel. “That isn’t gonna work, Mr. Handley. Besides, we’ve gotta act now!”

“By George, you’re right!” said the ghost, slapping one fist onto his horizontal palm. “Now see, here’s the dealio…” The conductor explained his plan as Mabel giddily smiled and nodded along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Mabel and Mr. Handley save Pacifica?


	7. The Trans-Pacifica Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finally meets up with Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the wait!

With an elbow on the table, Pacifica rested her chin on her hand and watched as the countryside rolled by out the window. Preston was busy reading a newspaper and Priscilla was checking her makeup in a mirror.

“Darling, read this” said Preston to his wife. “I'm beginning to like St. Helga’s staff. This Dean Pence is an upstanding fellow” he said incredulously.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sighed. “Oh Mabel, what I would give to see you right now” she thought.

“Heeeere’s Mabel!” screamed the ecstatic young girl bursting through the railcar door.

Preston angrily stood up. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I am the Goddess of Destruction!” shouted Mabel. Extending her hands forwards in sweeping motions, she appeared to posses the power to levitate all the cups and silverware on the train! Preston and Priscilla ran away terrified as Mabel chased them down with an assortment of coffees and differently sized forks.

“That’s not how the forks should be placed at all!” screamed Preston as he ran away.

Pacifica sat awestruck as Mabel chased her parents away through the door and into the other railcars. Moments later, Mabel returned smiling, her hands placed triumphantly on her hips. Pacifica almost trembled at the gorgeous, confident sight of her. Mabel was taken aback by Pacifica’s outfit but didn’t let it distract her. 

“Mabel! You came to rescue me!” swooned Pacifica.

“No, Pacifica, I just really wanted to torment your parents.” Mabel chuckled and Pacifica playfully punched her on the shoulder. The two shared a good laugh.

“Are my parents ok?” asked Pacifica.

“Oh, sure. I locked them in the caboose!” said Mabel happily.

“Uh, thanks?” said Pacifica hesitantly. “So are you, like, a demon or something? You kinda just drove my parents out of here with floating stuff.”

Mabel laughed. “I do know an amulet that could give me those powers, but nope! I had a little help from a friend!”

Mr. Handley floated through the door and tipped his hat with a slight bow. “Tommy Ray Handley, swell to meet you, Pacifica Northwest!”

“Uh, you too, Mr. Ghost” said Pacifica wide-eyed.

“Handley” corrected the conductor.

“Right, sorry. Guess I didn’t expect to see another ghost so soon…” Pacifica turned towards Mabel. “Or you.”

The room was quiet for a few seconds except for the rumble of the train tracks. Finally, Pacifica spoke up.

“How, uh… How did you know I was here?” asked Pacifica nervously.

“Pacifica, it’s ok.” Mabel put a hand on Pacifica’s shoulder and smiled compassionately. “I know.”

“Oh… Oh gosh…” said Pacifica, face palming herself.

Mabel glanced at Mr. Handley. “Mind if we talk alone?” she asked kindly.

“No problem, I’ll go check on the Northwests” said Mr. Handley as he floated off.


	8. Mabel’s Guide to Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica have a lengthy, deep chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this extra long, dialogue-heavy chapter!

Mabel sat in front of Pacifica. There was silence for a few moments, then Pacifica muttered something.

“I’ll…” Pacifica chocked on her own words.

“What’s that?” asked Mabel.

“I’ll… I’ll understand if you don’t wanna… See me anymore.”

“Paz-”

“No, Mabel, really, I get it! I’m a freak!” Pacifica looked downward solemnly. “Who am I kidding, my parents were right… I’ll never be a real girl…”

“Don’t say that, Paz!”

Pacifica began to tear up, her voice cracking. “Why? Because it’s true? You see this?” Pacifica tugged at her hair. “Fake blonde hair, just like your brother said!” Pacifica looked at her reflection in the window. “Everything about me is fake! I’m only fooling myself.”

“Pacifica, listen! I… I like you” said Mabel softly.

Pacifica wiped her eyes then looked over at the girl she adored. “You… You do? Still?”

“Yes!”

“But… I thought you liked girls?”

“I do!” Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hands on the table. “Pacifica, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” A faint smile appeared on Pacifica’s face. “You’re smart, you're funny, you're everything a girl could ask for” insisted Mabel.

“Mabel, stop!” Pacifica chuckled as she wiped the continuous tears from her eyes.

“It’s true though!” said Mabel.

Mabel moved to Pacifica’s side and put her arm around her girlfriend. Pacifica let her tears pour out. When she finally stopped crying, Mabel looked over at Pacifica.

“Feeling better?” asked Mabel.

“Sure” said Pacifica unenthusiastically.

Mabel frowned. “Something’s still not right. What’s up?”

“What is this, Mabel’s Guide to Girl Talk?”

“You know it!” exclaimed Mabel.

Pacifica let out a tiny laugh. “Nothing, it’s just… Nothing. Stupid, really.”

Mabel stroked her imaginary goatee. “Tell me, Paz, what was up with the tough exterior you had going on when we first met? It was like, ‘Blah, I’m better than everyone else!’” said Mabel as she flailed her sweater-covered arms.

Pacifica sighed. “I don’t know. I guess that’s just what happens when you're raised by two of the wealthiest people in Gravity Falls.”

“But you're so much better than them, Paz! You’re like, way nicer than them. Remember when you let everybody into that party? That took real guts! You stood up for yourself like a real woman! So why the cold shoulder for so long?”

“I was jealous, ok?” said Pacifica snippily. Aware of her tone, Pacifica quieted down. “I was jealous of how girls like you can look so flawless with little to no effort. Meanwhile, it takes me well over an hour each morning just to look somewhat passable.” Pacifica looked defeated. “I have to work beyond hard to look female, yet you could do absolutely nothing in the morning and people would still think you’re a girl.”

Mabel mulled over Pacifica’s words. “Yeah, I gotta admit, Paz, I see how that could be frustrating, but I still think you’re a real woman no matter how you look on the outside! It’s what’s on the inside that matters!”

Pacifica rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. “Charming, but… I really wish how I felt on the inside reflected how I look on the outside.”

Pacifica had to cup her ears as Mabel squealed louder than ever before. “Oh my gosh, Pacifica, I just had the best idea ever!”

“Oh dear…” replied Pacifica.

“I could show you some tips and tricks, the ins and outs, the ups and downs!” gestured Mabel. “Just follow the Mabel Method’s few simple steps and you’ll be well on your way to looking like the beautiful girl you’ve always been!”

Pacifica looked hopeful. “All right, I’ll give it a shot.”

Once again, Mabel squealed loudly. “Yes! It’ll be amazing!” With a bright smile on her face, Mabel opened her arms wide. Pacifica chuckled and embraced Mabel, snuggling her face in Mabel’s cozy sweater. The tranquil girl never wanted to let go of the girlfriend of her dreams, but with much reluctance, she eventually looked up at Mabel.

“Uh, Mabel” whispered Pacifica.

“Yeah, Paz?”

“How do we get off the train?”

Mabel shrugged. “That’s a good question, I didn’t think that far ahead. Well-”

“You don’t!” interrupted Preston Northwest.

Pacifica and Mabel jumped up. Preston and Priscilla stood at the other end of the railcar looking very disappointed in their daughter. Mr. Handley then floated in.

“Sorry, girls, but as soon as they realized they weren’t in any real danger, they broke out!” said the ghost.

“It’s ok, Mr. Handley. I know you tried" said Mabel.

“Now you listen here, you are going to St. Helga’s Reform School!” said Preston sternly. “There is absolutely no way this train is going to stop!”

Suddenly, the train’s brakes screeched. Mabel and Pacifica quickly grabbed on to the nearest handles, Preston and Priscilla stumbled to the ground, and Mr. Handley floated in place. Soon, the train came to a complete halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could've stopped the train, and how?


	9. Virtuous Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected savior arrives.

“All right, hand over the gold!” demanded the gruff man climbing aboard with an empty money sack. “Hey, this isn’t James Auric's Gold Express!”

“Grunkle Stan!” exclaimed Mabel.

“Wh- Oh, sweetie! I was jus- Uh, I was looking for the bank, and I, uh- What are you doing here?” asked Grunkle Stan.

“I came to rescue Pacifica!”

“Rescue? Yeesh, you really go out of your way to thank people” bemused the old man.

“Scoundrel!” said Preston as he and his wife stood up. “There shall be no ‘rescuing’ taking place aboard this land vessel! Pacifica is going to St. Helga’s Reform School!”

“St. Helga’s Reform School?” chuckled Grunkle Stan. “Oh man, that the place with, what’s his face, Dean Pence?”

“Why yes.” said Preston matter-of-factly. “You know him?”

“Know him? We went to high school together! Everybody hated him! That jerk was worse than me, always mocking other people for no good reason. I wasn’t gonna let some bully pick on my brother, so I told him to beat it and he ran crying like a baby! Didn’t have to lift a finger! Haven’t seen him since” said Grunkle Stan.

“You, you… Barbaric troglodyte!” declared Preston.

Grunkle Stan looked over at Pacifica. “Look, kid, I know we’ve never really talked, but if Mabel likes you, then… I guess you’re all right.”

“Thanks, Mr. Pines” said Pacifica with a smile.

Grunkle Stan directed his gaze to the Northwests. “As for you…”

Preston and Priscilla slowly stepped backwards. “Now you listen here, you decrepit oaf-”

“Can it!” said Grunkle Stan as he clenched his fists. “We’re gonna have ourselves a nice little chat. I think you’ll come to be more progressive.”

Preston gulped and ran away with his wife as Grunkle Stan chased them in hot pursuit. Mabel looked out the train’s windows and noticed multiple stop signs strewn across the side of the tracks.

 “Huh, I guess with enough stop signs, you can bring anything to a standstill” she said.

“Hey, Mabel? Thanks for… Everything” said Pacifica

“No problem, Paz”

“And thank you, Mr. Handley” said Pacifica.

“Don’t mention it” said the ghost. “This was the most fun I’ve had in my whole death.”

“Well, you ready to head back?” asked Pacifica.

“Almost” said Mabel. “There’s just one more thing I need to take care of…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Mabel got planned?


	10. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica finally finds inner peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, but here's the conclusion!

Holding hands, Mabel and Pacifica strolled down to Gravity Falls Central. The station was far more packed than it was the last time they were there. The girls noticed an old friend collecting tickets from the long line of passengers.

“Mr. Handley!” shouted Mabel.

“Mabel, Pacifica! Why, it’s been a while” exclaimed Mr. Handley.

“How have things been?” asked Pacifica

“Couldn’t be better! Mabel, you're idea of changing the train into a haunted murder mystery attraction has done wonders for the ol’ place! Now I can roam freely without anyone getting spooked!”

“That’s awesome!” said Mabel.

“See you on the other side!” shouted Mr. Handley waving goodbye as the train began to move.

Mabel and Pacifica waved back until the train was out of sight then headed towards the woods.

“Where are we going?” asked Pacifica.

“You’ll see” said Mabel giddily.

Climbing up a hill, Pacifica accidentally stepped in mud. “Ugh, I can’t believe this. Are we almost there?”

Mabel laughed at her girlfriend. “What?” demanded Pacifica. Mabel continued to laugh. “What? These are my favorite boots!”

Mabel turned to Pacifica. “You really are a walking Valley Girl stereotype.” Mabel caressed Pacifica’s cheek. “And I love you for it.” Pacifica relented and laughed along with her girlfriend.

“We’re here!” said Mabel. The two finally arrived at the top of the hill. A scenic view of the town of Gravity Falls lay before them. Mabel plopped down on the soft grass, and Pacifica carefully sat down with her knees folded towards her chest.

“Wow… This is beautiful” said Pacifica stunned.

 “I know, right?!” replied Mabel. “So how have things been at home?”

“Well, thanks to your Grunkle Flan-”

“Stan!” interrupted Mabel.

“Right, gotta get my father’s idea of your family being named after food outta my head” chuckled Pacifica. “Thanks to your Grunkle Stan, my parents have never been so accepting of me, or us… Together.”

“That’s great, Paz!”

Pacifica shyly looked Mabel in the eye. “Mabel, before I met you, I thought I was destined to be alone. I thought nobody would ever get me, but then along one day comes this beautiful, energetic girl full of life."

"What?!" grieved Mabel. "Who is she?! Have you been seeing somebody else?!"

Pacifica chuckled and nudged her girlfriend. "It's you, silly!"

Mabel laughed. "Oh, right."

"Mabel, you gave me hope, joy, and most of all, love. You mean the world to me" said Pacifica.

“Aw, right back at you, Paz!” Mabel tightly hugged her girlfriend. When she finally let go, Mabel jumped up. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

Mabel skipped to a nearby tree and grabbed a boombox hidden behind it. Pacifica laughed at the absurd site of an all-too proud Mabel brandishing the old electronic.

“Where on Earth did you dig up that relic?” asked Pacifica.

“Dipper let me borrow it! I mean, he didn’t say I could, but whatever! I’m sure he can go a day without listening to BABBA!” said Mabel.

Far off in the distance, a disgruntled Dipper shouted, “Where is it?!”

Pacifica smiled at her girlfriend. “You brought me here to listen to BABBA?”

“Nope, better!” exclaimed Mabel.

Mabel sat down next to Pacifica and pressed play on the hefty stereo. The device whizzed to life and began playing “Now That I’m A Woman” by Mia Farrow.

Pacifica cupped her mouth. “Oh my gosh, I haven’t heard this song in years!”

“Me neither!” replied Mabel. “I may never look at unicorn movies the same way again, but I’ll always love this song!”

Pacifica grabbed Mabel’s hand. “I love you, Mabel.”

Mabel smiled at Pacifica. “I love you too, Pacifica.”

Snuggled together, Mabel and Pacifica lied on the grass listening to the song. Time seemed to stop. Pacifica finally knew what true bliss felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this journey! If you'd like to see more, leave a comment!


End file.
